


Love Came in Between

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [58]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Future, Fluff, Friendship, Future, Future Fic, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Nobody is Dead, Questioning, Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: Kane visits Jackson since they don't see each other at work anymore.





	Love Came in Between

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.. I wasn't going to post anything until next week because of the terrible response to my last chapters but since it's World Pride in Madrid (capital of my country) and I do have a couple of loyal readers who are always there for me, I've decided to post it today after all and contribute to celebrate Pride Day my own way.
> 
> I'm very curious to see what you all think of this chapter back in the present, so I hope you'll let me know.
> 
> I need to mention [this Tumblr post](http://zsphoenix.tumblr.com/post/159757659852/ghastlydisco-scifigrl47-stoneyboboney) for those people haven't realised how important feedback is for the writers and it's cool to see that it's been useful for some people here.
> 
> Please read these important TIPS about feedback and what you can say when you don't know what to say (which happens to all of us sometimes):  
> [](https://postimg.org/image/6fiudx9bl/)  
> 
> 
> Anyway, I'm gonna copy the beginning of the post and if with this comment I can help more writers out there who feel like giving up or removing their stories from AO3, I'll be happy. If this useless, at least I tried:  
>  
> 
> _I’ve seen five different authors take down, or prepare to take down, their posted works on Ao3 this week. At the same time, I’ve seen several people wishing there was more new content to read. I’ve also seen countless posts by authors begging for people to leave comments and kudos._
> 
> _People tell me I am a big name fan in my chosen fandom. I don’t quite get that but for the purposes of this post, let’s roll with it. On my latest one shot, less than 18% of the people who read it bothered to hit the kudos button. Sure, okay, maybe that one sort of sucked. Let’s look at the one shot posted before that - less than 16% left kudos. Before that - 10%, and then 16%. I’m not even going to get into the comments. Let’s just say the numbers drop a lot. I’m just looking at one shots here so we don’t have to worry about multiple hits from multiple chapters, people reading previous chapters over, etc. And if I am a BNF, that means other people are getting significantly less kudos and comments._
> 
> _(...)TL;DR: Passively devouring content is killing fandom._
> 
> _^^^^^^THIS^^^^^^_
> 
> _Fandom is kept alive by readers, watchers, lookers, commenters, and supporters. And the FiKi fandom has some MAGNIFICENT ones…but a lot more who click, consume, and say nothing._
> 
> _Otherwise, artists and writers are throwing into a vacuum. And it’s the artists and writers who get blamed when there’s not new content?_
> 
> _This applies to so many fandoms. It makes me so sad to see that even on LJ comms, there are far more people reading things than there are commenting on and liking them. I co-mod one of the oldest sites in a particular fandom, and I know it’s still active because of the sign-ups for our challenges, but it’s so disheartening when people post and nobody says anything._
> 
> _How does that encourage new writers, if the first thing they post gets no response? (...) I don’t know why fandom is getting so heavily skewed towards passive consumption, but I wish I could do something - anything - to fix it. I miss the kind of comment threads that used to lead directly to more fic and art._
> 
> _(Keep reading_ __ _[it here](http://zsphoenix.tumblr.com/post/159757659852/ghastlydisco-scifigrl47-stoneyboboney) and reblog it if you can...)_
> 
>    
> Thanks to my lovely beta, WhenAngelsFall, for her help as usual; she's amazing and I couldn't share this without her advice.
> 
> Title from the song that should have won Eurovision this year. It won't be the last time you'll see it in a title of this series.

"What do you mean?" Kane asks.

Jackson snorts. "What? Do you need me to spell it out for you?" Jackson licks his lips. 

"Of course we haven't had sex." Jackson clarifies.

"What? You thought we had?" Jackson continues when Kane doesn't say anything.

"Yeah... yeah, I thought you had. You told me you kissed that night... so..."

Jackson shakes his head. "Yeah, we kissed. And that was weeks ago. There's a difference between kissing and you know... doing more than that."

"Really?" Kane smiles, shaking his head. "So it's like... he doesn't want to or what?"

Jackson sighs. "It's not that simple. After what happened..."

"When you bit him?"

"Yeah. When I bit him. I've been afraid, obviously. I was afraid that it could happen again. So, I guess I've avoided any chance of that happening and he's not tried anything because of what I said... I don't know. Maybe it wasn't a good idea. Maybe it's my fault."

"Well, it makes sense. I understand why you did it. I'm sure it's hard to forget what happened."

"You're not a wolf, I'm not sure you can understand it. Sometimes I want him so badly I have to leave the room because I'm afraid I won't be able to stop myself."

Kane smiles even if he probably shouldn't. "Yeah, well, I may not be a wolf but I know what it's like to want someone who doesn't want you back. And still, from what you said, I think that's not the problem here," Kane says.

"Seriously..." Jackson raises his eyebrows. "Don't tell me you're talking about me..." Jackson licks his lips and smiles.

"You know damn well I'm talking about you."

"You're a married man... and so am I. You cannot still think about that."

"It's not that I think about it. And it has nothing to do with us being married now. I mean... it happened. It's part of my life, you know? You rejected me, so I know what it's like to want someone really badly and have your heart crushed."

" _Your heart crushed_?" Jackson repeats confused.

"Yeah." Kane nods. "My heart crushed. And don't act like you didn't know."

"Come on. I didn't _crush your heart_ ," Jackson says, shaking his head. "It wasn't like that."

"Oh yeah. It was _exactly_ like that. But you were with Stiles, so I got it. Even if back then I didn't know everything that had happened between you two, I could see you loved him. And I really wanted to have you as a friend."

"So, you're telling me you had feelings for me?"

"Of course I had feelings for you, dumbass," Kane says matter-of-factly.

"I thought you were just attracted to me." _Like so many other people._

"I was attracted to you." Kane nods. "But I really liked you. I had a crush on you pretty much since the first time I saw you. And I hoped there could be something between us... That is, until I made a move and turned me down."

"Well, you never said anything." For some weird reason Jackson feels like he has to defend himself even if he did nothing wrong.

"That's because there was nothing to say. You wanted to be my friend and so did I. Soon after that Stiles came to visit you one weekend and I saw both of you together. I saw the way you kissed him and I understood that everything you had said was true... It wasn't because you didn't like me... What I mean is that it was obvious that you were in love with him, so whatever I was feeling at the time, it had to go away... and it hurt, but that's life, you know? You have to accept when there's nothing you can do... which is not really your case because he still loves you."

"You don't know that," Jackson says quickly.

"Well, if he doesn't love you, then he's falling in love with you again... because he obviously cares about you if he's living with you again and let's not forget that he kissed you, right?"

Jackson snorts, "I'm not really sure why he kissed me. He said it was okay to touch him and I'm pregnant, and I miss him... and I mean, I started it because I couldn't stop myself..."

"Yeah, but he kissed you back."

"Yeah, because he's never kissed anybody... I'm sure he wanted to know what it feels like."

"Jackson, I think your hormones are definitely clouding your mind... He kissed you because you went on a date and he likes you... and even if he's not in love with you, at least there's an attraction... he's attracted to you and that's what you want to do when you're attracted to someone. So, don't over think it, okay? And talk to him for god's sake, he's your fucking husband."

"I know he's my fucking husband, thank you very much," Jackson says, touching his belly when he feels the baby kicking.

"But, apart from that... you're okay now, right?" Kane asks.

"If by _okay_ you mean, _not dying_ , yeah, I'm not dying anymore. I no longer have the symptoms."

"That's good... I mean, great... not dying is great. Really glad to hear it."

Kane grins.

Jackson snorts. "Yeah," Jackson says simply, grabbing his phone to read the text that has just arrived.

"It's him. They're heading back home." Stiles had gone to the cinema with Daniel to see some Disney movie he's glad he didn't have to see as well.

"I should be doing the same. It's getting late. I was supposed to buy some Chinese on the way home."

"Yeah, you should. You don't want to make your husband wait for too long..." Jackson says playfully... "That man needs to eat." Jackson smirks.

Kane snorts. "Well, I can make him wait for what he wants, you know?" Kane says, getting up.

Jackson follows him to the door. "I don't doubt that."

Jackson opens the door for Kane and Kane hugs him briefly before coming out of the house. They had not seen each other since Jackson stopped working at the firm weeks ago and he really needed to see in person how Jackson was doing.

"Well, take care of yourself and keep me updated on your... _stuff_ , okay?" Kane says, unsure how to call Jackson's problems.

"Of course, my _stuff_ is so interesting..." Jackson nods. 

"But yeah, we'll talk..." Jackson says before closing the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking it. I'm [otg2012](http://otg2012.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.
> 
> Feedback is very important in case you don't know and you'd like this story to continue.
> 
> You can comment (and leave kudos) without an account. You only need an e-mail to comment. It's easy and fast.


End file.
